


i bloom (just for you)

by creamhaust



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, Top Choi Soobin, but they gonna be fine in the end, yeah some insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamhaust/pseuds/creamhaust
Summary: Soulmates AU where Soobin's soulmate tattoo appears on the back of his ear and doesn't realize it's been there for at least a year, until Yeonjun has to point it out for him. In the middle of sex.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 59
Kudos: 413





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah the title is from troye sivan's bloom  
> anyways another gentle reminder to read the tags & if you don't like, don't read :) enjoy !!

When Yeonjun and Soobin are 10 years old, they make a pact.

  1. Bros before hoes (excluding soulmates).
  2. Be there for each other unconditionally, no matter what.
  3. When we get married to our soulmates one day, we have to give each other our bro-blessing of approval.



It's a stupid and silly pact, but Soobin treasures memory of Yeonjun in the Mc Donald’s™ playpark, spitting into his hand and slapping it into his own as they seal the deal. Soobin offers to share his chicken nuggets at the spur of the moment, and Yeonjun's eyes look at him as if they were the only ones left in the world. 

They spend the night at Yeonjun's house, falling asleep to the sounds of screaming zombie shooters and smash bros melee on the game cube.

The day after, Yeonjun's parents coo and find them intertwined with the blankets, and they talk from day to night about their fascination with Kirby and Batman movies. 

Soobin knows it’s then, when his heart first stutters when he sees Yeonjun cheer and pump his fists into the air. The announcer’s voice declaring “GAME!” gets lost in his thoughts as he looks at Yeonjun fondly— even just after he gets falcon punched off the ledge of hyrule castle as pikachu.

One day, Soobin drops by Yeonjun's house unannounced. They’re 17 and 18 years old respectively, and it's the holiday season and 's parents have left to go on a couples excursion trip without him and his siblings to France. "Stay safe at home alright! Talk to your unnie and hyung if you need any help," they said, and of course they let him go on his own to wish Yeonjun a merry holiday break, along with some family Christmas presents.

Soobin’s hands feel cold in the snowy streets of their metropolitan city, and he's knocking at ’s front door for someone to get it. 

His face feels warm; waiting for someone to answer the door, but there’s no response. _‘Is anyone home?’_ Placing his ear to the door, he can hear someone's voice faintly speaking. He knocks once more, but there's still no answer, and he can't just leave the cinnamon rolls his mom baked out here in the snow.

Soobin looks for the emergency key that Yeonjun keeps around somewhere— for the days when he gets piss drunk and forgets to bring his keys, or on those days where he sneaks out of the house when Soobin texts him that he’s finished a sad movie to bring him chocolates and bro-cuddles in the middle of the night. 

(It’s embarrassing to say, but he cherishes those nights in particular.)

The key is underneath one of the old potted plants, and Soobin unlocks the door to let himself in. The warm and cozy family house is a stark contrast from the frigid snow that’s soaked into his socks. 

He can hear slight shuffling upstairs as he hangs up his padded coat; then placing the fresh, sugary buns on the kitchen island.

 _Did Yeonjun hear me come in?’_ Yeonjun's parents shoes aren’t seen in the entryway, but did see his hyung's signature black converse shoes in the center of the shoe rack. _‘Where is he?’_

Making his way upstairs, the voice becomes slightly louder and clearer than before. It's actually a pair of voices that sound like they’re coming from a tv or computer, but he can't make out what exactly they’re saying. 

He goes to turn the door handle and stick his head in to yell at Yeonjun for not opening the door, not expecting the scene which would unfold next.

"Hyung, I let myself in and brought over some cinnamon rolls from my-"

Soobin gasps at the sight of his hyung’s sweaty hair pushed back, sweatpants dropped around his ankles. 

Yeonjun groans on the bed as he fists the length of his cock to the two men in doggy pose on the television screen, his exposed thighs covered in an indistinguishable mess of lube and cum. Blood flushes into Soobin’s veins with shame and he stands there frozen— but his eyes refusing to break contact with Yeonjun’s dark ones underneath strands of dirty teal hair. 

Soobin feels the rush of apology flood out of his mouth before he can realize.

“W-woah, hyung! S-Sorry, f-fuck! I didn’t mean t—“ He's cut off by Yeonjun’s sudden moan. Soobin feels hot, sweaty and uncomfortably turned on as Yeonjun lifts his finger to motion him to come closer, and shuts the door behind him.

“... it’s okay— just help hyungie get off, yeah?” Yeonjun drawls, as Soobin’s eyes fly open incredulously. He continues and slurs out, “please, need it...” and Soobin’s hands are flying onto Yeonjun’s dick without caution; a bit too forcefully which causes Yeonjun to yelp and pant down his ear. 

Soobin can’t think at all; he can’t believe he’s touching Yeonjun’s dick. It’s pink and wet and _oh so pretty_ , and it’s so much more real than in his dreams. It’s not like he hasn’t imagined his hyung like this before, but he can’t keep his eyes off his quickly rising and falling chest as Yeonjun whines, “..... h-hands— so, so big, and s-so good at jerking off hyung...”

Soobin uses his other hand to rub the sensitive tip, and Yeonjun whimpers loudly- “m’ close,” running his fingers through Soobin’s dark hair. Yeonjun with finality, screams and tugs on Soobin's shirt with a spurt of white liquid covering his hands; messily coming down with his legs trembling. 

“Holy shit.” Yeonjun gasps.

Soobin sits there for a minute in silence as he’s realizing what he’s just done. _‘I just—! just??? Yeonjun came from me jerking him off?? Oh, my god. Hooooly shit. That just... happened? That just happened. Wow—‘_

He sees Yeonjun laughing at him fondly from the corner of his eye. “Hey bun, you should go wash your hands,” Soobin scrunches his face and he gets up, “-and also, thank you.” 

Yeonjun gets up and behind his hips; kissing the back of his neck faintly. Soobin feels the wet mark and shivers when Yeonjun says “I’ll make it up next time, just call me up.” 

“Huh..?” Soobin’s head is still fuzzy over what happened. He looks in innocent confusion at Yeonjun; cum-covered hands floating in the air and head tilted like a puppy. 

“I mean it, bunny. If you need a quick release, I’ve got you,” Yeonjun winks scandalously, “Bros gotta be there for each other, right?” 

Soobin nods, despite not clearly understanding any of what Yeonjun just said. 

When he walks into the bathroom to clean his hands, his face in the mirror is a bright, cherry red. He looks down the tent in his pants, seeing that his dick had started chubbing up from what just occurred. 

The faucet runs cold water over his soiled hands, and in that moment Soobin decides to completely drench his head in it; Yeonjun hollering when he walks back out with his hair soaked and dripping, and also with the realization of what the older just allowed him to ask for from now on.

  
  


Since then, Soobin isn’t ashamed to say that he’s had to call over the other a multitude of times. There’s times where Yeonjun pins Soobin to the wall and kisses him slowly, grinding into him until Soobin melts in place; but there’s also times where Soobin is overcome with need and has to fuck so roughly and deep with his huge dick that Yeonjun finds his left leg limping the next day with dark purple bruises spread over his thigh. 

They’ve maintained a good, ‘bros-with-benefits,’ relationship, as Yeonjun likes to call it, and they’ve agreed to keep it up until they find their soulmates. 

Over the course of the year, they’re all over each other, secretly, on late nights, after parties, in the school bathrooms, and even at Beomgyu‘s ‘Best-Friends-Friday-Movie-Night’ to where the younger screams and covers his ears, trying to block out all the sounds of them not-so-secretly kissing over the soundtrack of Lady and the Tramp.

Things are going so well, but sometimes his heart feels like it’s about to burst. He knows he’s in between liking Yeonjun more than a usual friend, but it’s unlikely that they’ll be soulmates out of one and ten million. 

He also knows that when a soulmate tattoo appears on a person, despite their current love interest, they will be drawn to their soulmate no matter what. 

It’s an amazing thing, but destiny is cruel in it’s ways, isn’t it? 

Soulmate tattoos form sometime from the beginning of adulthood to the mid thirties, but Soobin wasn’t expecting to witness one appear so suddenly.

  
  


It’s at Yeonjun’s 19th birthday party. They're surrounding the birthday cake in Yeonjun's house, lights off with their friends and family singing happy birthday. The flicker of the candle is only enough to illuminate Yeonjun’s face, but the energy of the room is radiant enough to compare to the sun. 

The last thing Soobin sees before the world becomes engulfed in darkness is the fond, closed-eye smile on Yeonjun’s face, squeezed tightly shut and hands clasped as he’s about to make a wish.

He blows out all nineteen candles at once. There’s a woosh of air and a jingle of loud laughter; light stolen from the room and leaving everyone in the dark. Then, something very special starts to happen. 

For a second, it feels like time has stopped; there’s a twinkle of light that originates from the very center of Yeonjun’s chest. It spreads from his core until it glows boldy in between the opening of his v-neck sweater. 

Soobin’s breath catches in wonder as liquid gold curls and trickles along his best friend’s chest, making a swirling, mystifying performance on the surface of the unmarked skin. It dances, twirls; blooming into its floral mark with pride and honor as petals and leaves grow over the older's collarbones and sternum. 

It takes him that second to realize: Yeonjun’s soulmate tattoo is appearing. 

He hears a faint gasp, only to realize it’s come from his own lips; his heart swelling in warmth at the beautiful, golden bouquet of chrysanthemums residing on its owner. 

When the lights flicker back on, Kai's eyes are blown wide and screeches gleefully, "Hyung! Your soulmate tattoo appeared!" In surprise, Yeonjun's eyes trace down to his own chest to see the beautiful mark, and traces his fingers along the edge in awe. He lets a quiet- "Oh my god," slip out before Kai and Beomgyu are cheering loudly and bouncing with him around in a circle. Taehyun has a resting smirk that reads _‘about time,’_ on his face, and Soobin can only dart his eyes between them all, still gaping in shock.

Soobin feels someone tap him on the back of his shoulder. “Close your mouth, he's going to catch you staring before the flies fly in."

Soobin jumps at Taehyun's closeness and his face erupts in an entirely new shade of pink. Slapping Taehyun in the side with his big hand just to see him wince is worth it, until Yeonjun tilts his head at them and walks over. 

"What do you think? it's pretty right?" Yeonjun asks, causing Soobin to gulp. 

"Y-Yeah, its..."

He’s not sure what to say as his voice tampers off. His eyes are glued at details to avoid looking at Yeonjun’s precious face. Looking at the details now, it’s huge, vibrant, and striking, yet it fills him with an in-explainable comfort and serenity. The lines are thin and are as delicate as a ripple of water; but the beautiful splash of water-colored ink over it makes him feel even more affected than he is now. 

_‘Shit.’_ Yeonjun is looking at him weirdly. He should probably say something.

“It's gorgeous, hyung.” Soobin says, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “I'm sure your soulmate will love it as much as they'll love you.” Soobin’s chest sours at his own words, but he manages to get it out of his mouth.

Yeonjun's eyes are fixated on Soobin’s own, and deep in those irises are flecks of gold and something more— intense. Before Soobin notices it, Yeonjun pulls him into a strong, encompassing hug, "thank you, Binnie," ghosting off his lips and into his ear, "it means alot to me." Yeonjun smiles against his neck and kisses there gently.

Soobin’s chest feels too tight- like he's being constricted by a snake, and he can't tell if it's because of the words or the kiss or the way his chest is pressed against the love of his life, but it hurts just as much as he thought it would anyways.

It's bittersweet, the joy and happiness present on Yeonjun's face makes Soobin want to congratulate and cheer alongside his friends for Yeonjun, but at the same time he can’t help but feel like crying. It’s eating him up inside.

_‘What if he's really someone else’s soulmate? What will happen to us then? What will their futures look like? What will our futures look like without each other?’_

_‘Will there one day be someone who can make Yeonjun as happy as I can?’_

Soobin feels his one home, the sweet warmth pulling away from him like a tidal wave. Shaking the sad thoughts away, he gives his best dimpled smile to the older, only for Yeonjun to reach up with grabby hands and pull Soobin's cheeks out and make him let out a genuine chuckle. Those eyes that began to water out of ‘pure-joy’ have gone away, just for now.

_‘What would I do without you?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so technically the second part is already written, i'm just going through it for any spelling errors and etc. !! i'll try to finish up quickly but please comment down what u think!! (again, malicious comments will b deleted), thanks for reading again homies !!!!! -mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun shakily runs his thumb over the glimmering, inked lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second part! enjoy !!!

Yeonjun checks the messages on his phone. Recently, Soobin hasn’t been calling him up as of often, and when he does Yeonjun can feel how tense he is through the phone. He can feel Soobin subtly trying to avoid confrontation; shying away unless Yeonjun asks him directly what he wants. 

It’s odd, it’s like Soobin is hiding something from him. 

Sometimes, Yeonjun goes out of his way to make the other flustered, whether it’s reaching over Soobin’s lap for the tv remove, giving him a goddamn high definition view of his ass; or it’s stroking Soobin’s thighs under the kitchen table until he abruptly stands up to ‘put his dishes away,’ but Yeonjun still can’t get him to tell him what he really wants.

Yeonjun even dyes his hair neon blonde to get some kind of reaction from the younger, but all he receives is a “...oh, it's a nice color choice,” and no pat on the head, nor a tug of his chemically lemon hair. Soobin is obviously affected by everything that’s going on, so why. is. it. not. working?

He finally manages to catch Soobin off guard. They’re tucked into each other on Soobin‘s bed, finishing up some random anime movie on Netflix. Soobin’s eyes have been mindlessly stuck to the screen as Yeonjun’s hand gently caresses and intertwines itself into Soobin‘s larger one. He thinks the younger is probably too sleepy to notice it, but the slight, telltale tremble in his hands is enough to tell him that Soobin in fact, _does._

Yeonjun can’t point out what exactly it is, but something about Soobin’s expression looks downcast. He can feel Soobin resisting to smile when he’s happy, and also feels when he’s holding himself back from asking for a hug when he really, really needs one.   
  
Yeonjun hates it. He hates it so badly that he wants to kiss the edges of Soobin’s frown off his soft face, and snuggle into the big, soft, comforting boy. All he wants is to be held by his big, rabbit-like best friend; Yeonjun grips his hand tighter with the urge to pull and snuggle closer into Soobin.  
  
Yeonjun can feel himself yearning for him so much that he graciously tips his head onto Soobin‘s shoulder and starts leaving kisses that trail up his pale neck. A hint of arousal stems in the air as Soobin whines softly, and Yeonjun uses that moment to climb over and straddle himself over the other’s legs.  
  
The movie is long forgotten, and Yeonjun is kissing his lips on the lobe of Soobin‘s sensitive ear. He nips his teeth at it, sucking hard on the dough-like cartilage until it turns plump and red. His mouth leaves a searing trace along Soobin’s skin, down the jawline and leaning so, _so close to those fat, pink set of l—_

Soobin’s eyes widen hastily; hands shoving Yeonjun harshly away from him before their lips can meet, as if it were the worst, most poisonous venom. 

Yeonjun‘s face looks momentarily hurt— rather, confused in all honesty, from the sheer force that he got knocked back by. Soobin looks shocked too, but unexpectedly more affected as he feels the hot tears welling up in his eyes. He hurriedly grabs at Yeonjun‘s hands and brings them closer to him.

“Sorry— I, I didn’t mean to push you away that hard. I’m sorry— It’s just...” Words rush out of Soobin’s mouth before he has a chance to catch his breath. 

“H-hey— it’s alright bunny, just breathe for me, will you?” Soobin obliges, feeling the air enter his chest roughly, hands still shaky and face red in embarrassment. Yeonjun is rubbing those familiar circles on his clenched hands, and it manages to ease him, just a bit.

Soobin’s mind is running in complete circles on overtime, and it‘s showing in his expression. Yeonjun gently reaches over to caress the side of Soobin‘s hair, but Soobin flinches away from the close contact. In a quiet voice, Soobin decides to speak up.  
  
“Sorry— hyung, can we just... Can we just sleep normally today? I.... I’m not really feeling up to anything right now...” Soobin murmurs weakly.  
  
Yeonjun looks a little baffled at the direct refusal, “Are you sure—? If you want, hyung can release your stress for you—“

“No!— wait, sorry I— I don’t.... I don’t need it. I just want to sleep.” Soobin stumbles nervously, going to shut off his laptop as a distraction. 

All Yeonjun can do is nod dumbly with a “Okay, sure then.”

Soobin's refused him indirectly before, but this is the first time Yeonjun’s been laid down a flat out _‘no.’_

Soobin puts his head under the covers until he’s become an oversized lump in the bedsheets, and the bedroom lights flicker off as they get ready to sleep. 

Yeonjun settles in front of Soobin without a word; arms carefully draped over the round blanket lump where Soobin’s head presumably is.

Soobin can still tell that Yeonjun hasn’t quite fallen asleep though, but he can’t help himself to drown out in his thoughts in front of his best friend’s golden, tattooed chest.

He stupidly thought somehow that distancing himself from Yeonjun was going to be easier than this. If he started trying to sever their relationship now— in the end when Yeonjun leaves him, it would hurt less, right? 

Instead of having to remember those memories and experiencing the moment where Yeonjun falls in love and starts to spend all of his time with someone else, this outcome would be the better one out of the two for both of them, yeah?

Soobin shuts his eyes tight until he can’t see the outline of those golden chrysanthemums in his vision anymore. His eyes feel incredibly hot, and he can’t even be bothered to wipe the silent, stray tears that stream out and get soaked up his pillowcase. 

He doesn’t want to move, but he can’t beat the feeling of having that stupid golden soulmate tattoo having a first class seat to watching his sobfest, so he tears himself from Yeonjun’s arms, turning his back to him for some sort of relief. 

Stupid heart. Stupid brain chemicals. So foolishly stupid for falling in love with someone who will fall out of love with you. Because yeah, now that he’s finally asleep he can finally admit it in his dreams. He can’t bear the weight of it any longer.

_‘I’m stupidly in love with you, Choi Yeonjun.’_

  
Yeonjun’s consciousness drifts him awake as he feels the mass of heat move away from him in the middle of the night. There’s a shuffle of blankets, and Yeonjun eyes peek open to see why the hell Soobin turned on a flashlight at 4 am in the morning. 

The light source isn't from a flashlight, or a lamp or anything like it as a matter of fact.

No, it’s coming from in front of him, right under the blankets where Soobin’s sleepyhead should be.   
Yeonjun quickly snatches the blanket off to reveal the devastating sight of raw, red eyes and swollen cheeks, but something more important is catching his eye.

The back of Soobin‘s ear is glowing.

There are small remaining wisps of golden thread that hang in the air, dissipating into bits of fairy dust. They intertwine with each other without sound, as if mending a secret in silence in the little crevices of their owner’s ear. 

Tiny, little threads have built into petals that bloom up and out from the skin, and the golden dust scatters like pollen in the wind from the tiny, budding row of baby flowers. They sit delicately on the lobe, just hidden out of sight like a forbidden garden; one on an isle that only those who choose to look close enough will know.

On the lobe of Soobin’s ear, rests 5 baby blooming chrysanthemums.

All of them are golden.

Yeonjun shakily runs his thumb over the glimmering, inked lines. Soobin is his soulmate.

Yeonjun’s always had a hunch that Soobin could be the one, but what about now? _‘Why was his soulmate pushing him away?’_

He’s still racked in astonishment; a new found hope has sprouted in his chest, but it’s alongside something bitter, and cold. _‘Things will be worked out in the morning. It has to.’_

It has to. His eyelids drop, his forgotten hand resting on the back of Soobin’s neck.

  
Yeonjun wakes up to an empty bed.

There’s a dip in the mattress; the exact outline of Soobin‘s body, and a post-it note on the bedside table. It reads: “Sorry, had to go to my grandmother’s house for a few days. See you after then.”

Yeonjun rereads it once.

Twice.

Then a third time before he crumples it and throws it across the room in frustration. He can’t tell if Soobin is being serious, or if Soobin’s running away from him. His mind’s spiraling down, deeper and deeper.  
  
_‘Oh god’_ , did Soobin see the soulmate tattoo and that’s why he’s avoiding him? _‘Does he not want to be with me?’_ Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. 

Yeonjun’s never encountered the thought that Soobin might not like him in that way. What is he going to do?

  
Weeks pass. Months pass. It’s almost a whole year until Yeonjun sees Soobin again after that night.

It’s like Soobin’s tried to disappear off the face of the earth; burying himself in his work and studies. He’s only been able to see him here and there, (the longest time Yeonjun’s been in the same room with him so far was to dye the younger’s hair purple,) and when he does, he can feel the soulmate bond _calling_ out for him. 

There’s this unmistakable feeling when their eyes connect, like there’s something more to be said; like they’re just waiting for one of them to push their way forwards for something to happen. 

Soobin’s gut stops them every time Yeonjun thinks they’re moving ahead, but Soobin believes that Yeonjun will still leave him behind one day; to go off to have his fairy tale ending with his _true_ soulmate. 

Unresolved feelings only grow stronger and more powerful, and now it’s dark outside and Soobin is slammed against the older’s bedroom door by a very, pissed-off looking Yeonjun; eyebrow raised and breaths harsh against his neck.

“What the fuck did I do, Soobin,” Yeonjun grits out between his teeth. “You’ve been avoiding me. All. Damn. Year,” He pants out, pushing his finger into Soobin’s chest for each and every consonant. Soobin’s heart is thumping so loudly that he thinks the whole world can hear it, and barely manages to say: 

“Yeonjun-hyung, it’s not what you think-“ Yeonjun smacks his hand straight into his chest.  
  
“What is it then? I-Is my hole not good enough for you now that you’ve stretched it out with your big, thick— f-fucking, cock so many times? Are you fucking tired of wrapping your pretty set of lips around my thighs? W-what went wrong, Soobin? What did I do wrong?”

Soobin’s mouth could drop to the floor. 

“No! That’s not at all what I think, where did that come from?!” Soobin retorts, bewildered and blindsided at the other’s words.

“Gee, I don’t know... maybe refusing to have sex with me for the past 14 months?!” Yeonjun barks back, bitterness fluent in his tone. Ouch.

Cogs turn in Soobin’s head for some kind of valid explanation.

“It was for the best—!” He’s interrupted again. 

“For who’s best?” Yeonjun looks darkly between his lashes, “My best is getting to kiss the man I love without him pushing me away!”

“Y-you— you don’t love me in that way! Don’t lie about something like that...!” The words feel all so wrong as they come out of his mouth. Soobin bites his bottom lip; Yeonjun’s seething in anger.

“You think—? Soobin, you think I’m lying to you?!" Yeonjun’s voice is in the most enraged and incredulous tone he’s ever heard. Yeonjun forcefully grabs Soobin’s jaw:

“Does this feel like a joke to you?!”  
  
Yeonjun leans in and closes the gap between them; it’s like hot, searing coals meeting fresh, cool water for the first time. It starts off as just a forceful push, but Soobin gives in and starts to kiss back, delivering the same intensity right back towards Yeonjun.

Soobin’s tilting his head at an angle for more access; feeling hot air being transferred from one mouth into the other. Yeonjun feels like he’s melting at the spot, letting out a muffled whine when he feels Soobin suck on his bottom lip; possessive hands coming down to hold him by the hips.   
  
Soobin feels like a thousand butterflies are beating their wings in his heart. He’s overcome with the need to kiss Yeonjun harder; needs to feel the flushed expanse of skin under his hands; oh— he needs to feel like what it means to love Yeonjun properly, even if it’s just one last time. 

Yeonjun pulls away, out of oxygen and looks deep into Soobin’s half-lidded, tender eyes. Yeonjun pushes the door open behind them and they tumble into the bedroom; dragging the other onto the bed without complaint. Yeonjun practically rips Soobin’s clothes off of him, buttons flying off his collar and jeans distressed more than ever.

Yeonjun runs his hands against Soobin‘s taught, lean abs and moans: “Fuck, I missed this.” 

Soobin shivers at the feeling, and then Yeonjun’s hand goes to rest right above his rapidly beating heart. 

“Oh, what’s this—? You were excited this whole time and holding back? And you didn’t. Tell. Your. Hyung?” Yeonjun says in his deepened voice, causing Soobin to feel himself shaking, but for a whole different reason than what the beautiful man in front of him is saying.

Even when Yeonjun ruts his clothed ass against his crotch, all he can think is of how much he loves Yeonjun’s fiercely determined face, how much he loves seeing the moles on Yeonjun’s thighs that only they know of, and that he loves the sound of Yeonjun‘s voice as he tries to scold him without moaning when he thrusts up into the plush mounds.

Yeonjun’s head feels like it’s in the clouds from everything that's happening. He has to hold Soobin’s crotch down from thrusting up again, or else he’s afraid it’ll send too many pleasure receptors off in his brain that’ll shatter his mind into pieces.

“S-stop sending me mixed signals... tell me what you really want.” Soobin looks up into Yeonjun’s eyes, only to see that he‘s looking back at him like they were back to being the only ones left in the world.

“What I want.... I just want you.” They’re the clearest words Soobin’s heard from his own mouth all day. It’s the truth; his deepest desire, and he’ll pretend that he won’t be heartbroken at the end of it all. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Take me, bunny.” Soobin lets out a gasp that he’s been holding in. Now he’s had it.

Soobin pushes down the waistline of Yeonjun’s jeans to reveal a set of baby blue, silk panties. He groans as Yeonjun’s guides one hand to the condom packet in the jean pocket; the other hand guided lower to feel Yeonjun’s already prepared entrance. The tip of Soobin’s finger sinks into the hole, twitching in anticipation for his’s cock, before Yeonjun stops him. 

Yeonjun is beet red, the words, “...I’m already prepped,” lifting off his cherry, tart lips. 

Soobin’s heart leaps along with his lips as they go to capture Yeonjun‘s lips once again. He prods his tongue in for access, leaving Yeonjun quivering and gasping at the touch. It feels so perfect, Yeonjun’s soulmate mark is telling himself that it’s so right, humming vividly and purring from the affection. 

Soobin feels something on the side of his head tell him that this is exactly how their lips were meant to fit together. Like this, the soft caresses from one body to another were always meant to be. _‘Yet, why does it feel so right if it’s wrong? Why does it hurt so much?’_

Yeonjun guides himself onto the top of Soobin‘s dick, swiftly ripping the lubed packet open and stretching it over the other‘s hardness. With a huff, he pulls his panties to the side and slowly inches himself down the length in relief.

“God, I forgot how b-big you were.” Yeonjun is shaking, “Haven’t felt— this full in a long time...” Soobin grips Yeonjun’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, waiting for him to adjust.

“D-did you... get off without me?” Soobin asks timidly, feeling the heavenly tightness coil around his dick, trying not to fuck up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Yeonjun moves in a circle with a wince, “Yeah, every time that I f-fucked myself with a dildo from then on, I imagined it was y-you. Happy?” 

Soobin’s ears heat up furiously. “...It w-was, never b-big enough, though~” Yeonjun mewls at the end of his sentence, rubbing his prostate on the tip of the younger’s erection.

Soobin’s moans are needy and heavy. Yeonjun’s starting to bounce on top of him with a slow rhythm, and Soobin’s doing his best to roll his hips to meet him. Big hands caress over Yeonjun’s sides, squeezing his tiny waist under the shirt. Yeonjun feels subsequently smaller and safer than the younger, picking up the speed while simultaneously pulling his shirt off and tossing it off the bed. 

The feeling of the Soobin’s long and thick cock as it rubs every spot inside of him is blissful; forcing a pattern of “A-ah~ Please~!” and “Good~! Right there, Soobin~!!” to foggily escape from his throat. 

Soobin is just as overwhelmed, moaning out small affirmations of “d-doing so well Junnie-hyung, taking me so good~!” and “hyung~! hyung~! more!” as the pleasure racks his body. 

He moves his hands up to play with Yeonjun‘s pink nipples, glistening in the moonlight. Soobin desperately needs just a little bit more, their bodies sweaty and hot from the friction. 

Soobin decides to roll them over until he’s on top, pounding down into Yeonjun’s wet heat. 

Yeonjun squeaks and links his arms around Soobin’s neck, head tilted enough so that all of his moans are directed directly into Soobin‘s reddened ear. 

“F-fuck~! Soobin~! Nngh- it’s too deep~! F-feels so good, ah-!” Yeonjun cries out.  
  
“Hyung~! Yeonjun-hyung~!” Soobin melts like goo from the praise, head filled with marshmallows and honey. He can’t stop thrusting into Yeonjun’s ass, thoughts chanting _‘I love you, I love you, I love you so much Yeonjun-hyung, I love you,’_ in a symphonic mantra.

When Soobin cums, “a-aah~! Yeonjun, I love you~!” surges out of his mouth; his lanky figure collapsing and hunches over Yeonjun’s body. When his chest makes contact with Yeonjun’s, he feels the spurt of liquid that sticks in between both of their chests; the sound of Yeonjun crying out in pleasure ringing in his head.   
  
Soobin realizes instantly, _‘Shit. I said the thing out loud.’_ He quickly slaps his hand over his own mouth In disbelief, until he sees the lazy grin on Yeonjun‘s face.

Yeonjun has an incredibly fond look on his face, and in a heartbeat he goes to kiss the 5 blooms on the side of Soobin‘s ear.

Soobin could’ve never expected the words Yeonjun would say next.

“Of course you do, we’re soulmates,” Yeonjun says with a fucked-out lilt to his voice, ruffling out Soobin’s faded out, purple tuffs tiredly.

_‘Huh?‘_

_‘What???????’_

“What—? Hyung... what are you-?? What are you talking about???” Soobin sits there confusedly between Yeonjun‘s legs.

 _'I maybe be stupid, but stupid enough not to know that i’m soulmates with the fattest crush of my life? Not likely.’_ He itches for clarification.  
  
“Soulmates? Us?? Since when??? You would think I would've known that by now, if my tattoo formed. Which, it hasn’t.” Soobin sputters.

Yeonjun looks at him, equally as confused.

“We’ve _been_ soulmates. Are you telling me that you’ve never checked behind your ear in the mirror for the past year??”  
  
Soobin flush increases tenfold. Yeonjun's being serious.

 _'Oh. Okay, maybe I am stupid enough to not realize it.’_ Soobin feels himself still questioning if this is all just a big joke from destiny on him.

“Oh my god. Oh my _g o d._ ” The slow realization is settling into Yeonjun’s features, putting his head into his hands. “I’m not kidding, go check in the m—! H-hey, wait a second!” 

He feels himself being lifted up, still impaled on Soobin’s dick. He whimpers in over-sensitivity, a little flustered as Soobin picks him up (jostling his dick inside here and there), but makes it in record time into the bathroom. 

Yeonjun doesn’t know whether he should feel astonished that Soobin really hasn’t seen the flowers behind his ear yet, or stupidly turned on that Soobin’s finding out while still carrying him, with his cock still sheathed inside the soulmate.  
  
“Shit, Soobin— stop m-moving inside of me or put me down!” Yeonjun stutters; Soobin too focused on the mirror as he folds his ear back. The golden chrysanthemums are really there. 

He’s Yeonjun‘s soulmate.

“I’m... your soulmate. Yeonjun, I’m your soulmate!” Soobin’s arms tighten around Yeonjun’s waist, clearly not hearing his soulmate and not putting him down. Yeonjun gasps as it slips deeper into him, his own length starting to rise again. 

“I told you— fuck, why are you getting hard so fast??” Soobin can’t contain his excitement and hops with Yeonjun in his arms.

 _‘_ _He’s my soulmate. My soulmate. Yeonjun! My soulmate! Yeonjun’s my soulmate!’_ It's sinking in, and his eyes can't help but water. This time, it's in joy. In happiness. In everything.

“Sorry-!” Soobin says with absolutely no hint of an apologetic tone in his voice, “I’m just— I’m really happy. I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe I’m yours.” He giggles, dimples wide and glimmering on his face, and that’s just not fair to what it does to Yeonjun‘s heart.

  
Soobin wakes up first to the sight of his soulmate’s beautiful face. The flower on Yeonjun‘s chest blooms with every breath, and he‘s never felt more in love in that moment.

He settles a peck to Yeonjun‘s nose, and Yeonjun grins almost as if _he knows_ in the middle of his sleep. He just has to peck a second kiss to Yeonjun‘s lips all because of that.

Soobin’s phone suddenly dings with a text notification from Taehyun. It reads:  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
**🐿 taehyunnie:**  
So, finally confessed yet?

🐰 **soobs:**  
??? what the  
yeah..? last night?  
,, how did you know?

 **🐿** **taehyunnie:**  
uh  
👉👈  
just had a hunch!

🐰 **soobs:**  
,,,,,  
awfully good hunch there.

  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
There’s been something suspicious about Taehyun over the past year, and Soobin’s been up on his case. He thinks he’s caught Taehyun in the middle of the night once, tying a little golden string to Beomgyu’s and Kai’s pinkies at their ‘Best-Friends-Friday-Movie-Night-And-Unofficial-Sleepover’ but, when he approached closer, the thread disappeared without a trace and Taehyun’s convinced him to think that his eyes were playing tricks since it was so late.

Soobin doesn’t really buy it, but there’s really no other explanation.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
**🐿 taehyunnie:  
**n e ways.  
check this out: https://flowermeanings.com/chrysanthemum  
it’s yours and Yeonjun-hyung’s, right? **  
**

🐰 **soobs:**   
how did u know

 **🐿 taehyunnie:**  
wdym you’ve both had ur tattoos for like a year

🐰 **soobs:**  
oh right  
haha ,,  
about that

 **🐿 taehyunnie:**  
you didn’t realize you had it, huh

🐰 **soobs:**   
the  
why are your hunches so good, huh  
are you spying on me, huh????  
or you’ve somehow set this all up, huh???? all according to plan huh????

 **🐿 taehyunnie:**   
.  
just read the meaning and thank me later stupid

  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yeonjun’s eyes flutter open softly to see Soobin on his phone. “Now who is my bunny texting now, instead of taking care of his favorite soulmate?” Yeonjun pouts adorably. 

“It’s Taehyun and hyung, you’re my only soulmate,” Soobin chuckles, “He sent me the flower meanings for chrysanthemums.”

Soobin looks into Yeonjun’s gold-flecked eyes as he nods in familiarity. 

“It means somewhere along the lines of devotion and eternal love and friendship, right?” Yeonjun murmurs into the blanket. Soobin smiles, intertwining his fingers in Yeonjun’s. 

And yeah, Yeonjun’s undoubtedly correct.

_‘It means I’ll love you for a long time.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew it's finally cleaned up there was so many typos hjdskfk  
> i just wanted to say thank you for all the kind words you guys left on the first chapter???? fr they made my night and i feel like a puddle now ;n; 💕💕💕 I can't thank you guys enough for enjoying the story!! i'll try to reply to every comment :D !!!!!
> 
> shameless plug: here's my other fic on here (beomkai) [it's always been there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293799) hehe  
> if u try to find me on twt i wish you luck, and once again thank you homies !!!!! :) -mine


End file.
